1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake device comprising a number of brake discs, brake pads and brake pad holders being arranged for mutual co-operation after axial operation by means of actuators for braking, the brake pads being carried by the brake pad holders that are connected to a first frame member, ring shaped brake discs are carried by a second frame member, brake pad holders and brake discs being axially displaceable journalled relative to each other, wherein the two frame members are arranged to be braked relative to each other after actuation of axially acting actuators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Brakes for vehicles are usually categorised into drum brakes and disc brakes. Disc brakes are the most common brakes on passenger vehicles, due to their efficiency and flexibility, while deem brakes are more usually used on trucks and busses, thanks to their ability for large scaling, i.e. that the brakes may he designed with large dimensions, e.g. for the purpose of cooling and for good braking.